


Safer And Warmer

by Toaverse



Series: The Blights’ Past And Future [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Sibling Relationship, This summary kinda sucks, mentions of child abuse, orphan Braxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: When a certain red demon boy knocks on her door in the middle of a storm asking for shelter, Amity is more then willing to provide.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Braxas
Series: The Blights’ Past And Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051823
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Safer And Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic of this shitshow of a year!
> 
> Therefor, despite this fic not being an new year special, I wish every single one of you a happier and much better new year in 2021!🎉
> 
> Enjoy!

Rain water hits the small windows from above, windows that belong to a tiny house where a former mint-green haired witch lives in.

Amity stares out of the window, watching the rain slide down as she sips from her apple blood drink.

As she does her thing, she can’t help but wonder how things have come to this.

5 years have passed since Luz came to the Boiling Isles, as well as 5 years since her life slowly changed.

Sure, she didn’t really like the human at first, but Amity eventually did and befriended her. And within a month of Luz being in the demon realm, she grew a quite big crush on her.

Amity hid that crush for months on end, afraid of getting rejected. Luckily for her at that time, Luz was incredibly oblivious to it, even if the then mint green haired witch couldn’t have made it more obvious.

It went on like that for a few more months until Amity couldn’t take it anymore and confessed.

It felt good to get her feelings off her chest and let them out to the human she has been in love with for months.

That relief disappeared when Luz rejected her.

The human explained that she wasn’t ready for a relationship, and that she already had enough on her plate to worry about.

The rejection obviously hurt at first for the youngest Blight, but they stayed friends regardless.

She eventually moved on from the human, and started focusing on herself and her future.

Amity sets her apple blood aside, focusing on a book that explains the 9 covens for children instead.

Yes, she had become a nursery teacher.

She had always liked reading to kids, or basically anything that involves teaching kids new things. So why not do it as a full-time job?

It obviously went against her mother’s expectations, but having already secretly rebelled against some other expectations Odalia had, Amity didn’t care anymore and joined the teachers coven anyways after graduation.

Alador was proud of his youngest daughter for standing up against her mother, and that she followed her own path.

However, and as expected, Odalia was furious. So furious in fact, that she kicked her youngest daughter out of Blight manor without a word coming from Alador.

Amity had to live in the owl house for the next year until she saved enough money for a small house to live in.

She obviously kept contact with her father and Edric through all this, both of them having been there for her since the day Odalia kicked her out.

As for Emira...she had dug herself too deep in her mother’s expectations to the point of throwing Edric under the bus...

She had bought her mother’s manipulation once when she wanted to join the emperor’s coven and embarrassed Edric for it. Sadly, Odalia wasn’t done with her oldest daughter, and she had managed to convince Em to marry a rich man for the purpose of continuing the Blight legacy and the family’s image.

Edric and Amity didn’t even know about their sister’s wedding until their father informed them about it when they visited him for dinner.

A chill even ran down their spine when they heated that Odalia had given Emira away to her new husband.

Of cours, Emira wasn’t entirely to blame for embarrassing Edric at the duel, he had already forgiven her for that, but it was Odalia who manipulated her and had put ideas into her oldest daughter’s head.

Thank god that their father had divorced that entitled control freak when he still could.

Better late then never, they say.

Amity shut the childrens book close, not really being in the mood to read it anymore at the thought at her mother.

That woman picked favorites between her children, had severely downplayed Edric’s dairy allergy and need of glasses, had ruined her children’s friendships for the Blight family’s status, had dyed her youngest daughter’s beautiful brown hair so that she’d be matching her siblings and mother, and so much more.

Amity couldn’t have been happier the second she moved out and had her own place to stay in. Along with undying her hair to her natural brown color.

All though, as much as she preferred her father, he wasn’t the best parent to her and the twins either. Luckily, he had apologized and tried to make up for it multiple times.

As for Edric, he had been working a low paying job as an advertiser. It was obvious that he hated working there, given that he didn’t even like studying illusions back at Hexside. There’s no doubt that he had been forced to choose that track by Odalia.

And his future obviously became more depressing and lonely after what Emira pulled at the duel...

Luckily, he’s feeling more happier somehow which he showed at their most resent every-2-week visit with their father, despite not having talked much at the previous one.

Amity turns back to her apple blood, watching the rain soften a little.

God, was her family a mess right now...

Her ears perk when she hears the sound of someone knocking softly on her door. Amity turns around, staring at the front door in confusion, yet still gets up to answer it.

‘Who goes outside in this weather?’ Amity thought while walking to the door. She eventually has her hand on the door handle, turns it, and pulls it open to reveal who stands behind it.

Her eyes widen when she sees who it is.

“Braxus?” Amity asks out of confusion as well as shock.

Right before her stands a soaking and shivering Braxus, who has come here all by himself in the middle of the heavy rainstorm.

The poor boy obviously needs a blanket or two.

“Braxus, what are you doing here all by yourself? It’s storming outside.” Amity can’t help the worry in her tone, given what she sees in front of her.

“The orphanage was locked...” Braxus admits in his usual deep voice, yet sad tone, hanging his head in shame.

Amity raises an eyebrow at first, not understanding what the 10 year old is talking about. But then it clicks.

She would sometimes see the kids being picked up by their parents after school or after a storytime at the library. Among them was always the same witch who wore some uniform as if she was a caretaker rather then a parent. Back then at Hexside, Amity always thought that Braxus was adopted, hence why he and that witch look nothing alike.

But now, given Braxus’ words...

Amity’s eyes widen with shock.

“Come inside.” She says, guiding the red witch inside the small house, closing the door behind her afterwards.

In the next moment, Braxus is sitting on the small coach in the livingroom, having 2 blankets wrapped around him to warm up from the storm.

He feels a bit better though.

“Thank you, miss Amity.” He says when said witch comes back in the room with a glass of apple juice.

“You’re welcome.” Amity says with a smile, handing the glass with apple juice to the red demon before sitting next to him on the coach. “How come that the orphanage is locked?” She asks after a moment of silence.

“They always do when a storm hits.” Braxus answers after having taken a sip from his apple juice. “I tried to knock on the door and windows, but no one answered...”

Amity can’t believe what she’s hearing. Those adults left a 10 year old child in a heavy rain storm because they either they think they’re made of sugar, or are too lazy to open the door for him.

The brown haired witch really has the urge to fly over there and summon some abominations to teach those orphanage workers a lesson or two, but she luckily holds it in.

“Hey, you can stay with me until the storm is over.” Amity suggests, obviously not wanting Braxus to step outside with this kind of weather.

The red demon’s look snaps to Amity, almost not believing what she just offered.

“Really?” Braxus asks, his tone full with hope.

“Really.”

The red demon cracks a smile full of thankfulness, before setting his half-full apple juice glass next to him and hugs the brown haired witch.

“Thank you, miss Amity!” Braxus says, thanking her, as well as accepting her offer.

Amity only answers with a smile of reassurance, hugging him back.

It feels nice, having someone other then herself in her house that treats her almost like family.

Amity looks down at the smaller red demon for a moment. Maybe, just maybe, she can adopt him herself?

That might be a decision in the future.

For now, she’s just gonna watch over Braxus.

Right after the storm ends, she is gonna talk to those orphanage workers about this, as well as calling them out for that, maybe with an abomination...

After all, they deserve it for leaving a child in a heavy rain storm.


End file.
